


Los mismos ojos negros

by TehLadyB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLadyB/pseuds/TehLadyB
Summary: -No fue culpa de nadie, o quizás de los dos.Harry se emborracha en un bar muggle, contándole a un desconocido el fracaso de su relación con Ginny. Solo que, ¿por qué le resultan esos ojos negros tan familiares?





	Los mismos ojos negros

**Author's Note:**

> Situado post DH y previo al epílogo, aunque con una licencia obvia y sin ningún spoiler grave

-No fue culpa de nadie, o quizás fue de los dos.

 

Harry habla arrastrando las palabras y pronunciando dificultosamente algunas consonantes. El alcohol hace que cada vez le sea más difícil controlar la lengua y su discurso se hace cada vez más difícil de entender. Pero no parece que eso le preocupe mucho, porque con un movimiento enérgico se sirve un vaso más de whisky. No será el último.

 

-No la engañé, y ella a mí tampoco… o al menos eso creo. Fue, tan sólo –y hace un movimiento circular con la mano para acompañar a sus palabras –que un día, nos dimos cuenta de que ya no estábamos enamorados.

 

Su interlocutor alza las cejas y Harry siente la necesidad de explicarse más, pero es que no hay nada más que contar. Un día se despertó sin la pelirroja a su lado y se percató de que ya hacía tiempo de que se levantaba de la cama así. A veces te desenamoras de las personas, y eso fue uno de los descubrimientos más triste que ha hecho en su vida. Mentiría si dijese que no echa de menos a Ginny, pero no echa de menos exactamente a la muchacha, sino al sentimiento que una vez compartieron, el estar enamorado de una persona y ver en sus ojos que el sentimiento es correspondido.

 

-Nos distanciamos por el trabajo –intenta explicar cómo ocurrió- yo me estaba preparando para ser auror, ella tenía muchos entrenamientos. Cada vez nos veíamos menos, y cuando pudimos estar otra vez juntos por una temporada… no sé, fue como si fuésemos dos hermanos en vez de dos novios…

 

El hombre que lo acompaña asiente con la cabeza, pero Harry puede ver que se le ha formado una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

 

-Dice que dejó de amarla, y sin embargo está aquí, emborrachándose en un bar de mala muerte, sin ofender –se dirige con una sonrisa maliciosa al camarero-, lamentándose de sí mismo. Yo creo que la sigue amando.

 

-¡No! No la amo –se defiende- lo que pasa… es que… -nunca ha sido muy bueno con las palabras, y tanto alcohol no está colaborando- con Ginny era yo, sólo yo, sólo Harry. Es eso lo que echo de menos.

 

Ha salido con otras chicas después de la pelirroja, pero apenas le duraron. Todas querían salir con El Chico de Oro, que fuese un héroe las veinticuatro horas del día. No entendían que quisiese olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en esa época, que se molestase cuando los periodistas del Profeta lo interceptaran por el Callejón Diagon.

 

-¿Sabe? –se dirige de repente a su acompañante, aunque lo que sale de su boca es más parecido a un ssaassabessss- Te pareces mucho a un profesor que tuve.

 

-¿En serio? –el hombre no parece sorprendido por la salida del muchacho, aunque sí ligeramente divertido.

 

-Sí –responde muy serio Harry- Tienes sus mismos ojos. Negros, no marrones oscuros, sino completamente negros –se acerca más a él a medida que habla –y las mismas cejas, y hace el movimiento ese de subirlas igual que él.

Ahora se encuentran los dos muy juntos, tanto que el aliento de Harry le hace cosquillas al hombre cuando vuelve a hablar:

 

-La misma nariz…

 

Y Harry empieza a acariciarle el rostro casi sin darse cuenta. El dedo índice surca la nariz, y casi está a punto de recorrer también los labios cuando el otro por fin parece reaccionar y le coge las manos suavemente.

 

-A lo mejor soy él, ¿no se le ha ocurrido, señor Potter? –le pregunta Severus Snape en ese tono que conoce tan bien, en ese tono que en las clases indicaba pérdida de puntos para Gryffindor, pero que allí, en ese bar muggle, perdido del mundo, sugiere algo más peligroso.

 

-No –niega el chico- porque si fuese mi profesor, no me atrevería a hacer esto.

 

Y le da un beso, suave al principio, pero que se torna desesperado rápidamente. Se aferran el uno al otro con fuerza, y si no montan una escena en el bar es porque el camarero los echa por escándalo público.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despierta con un dolor de cabeza horrible. “No vuelvo a beber nunca más”, piensa mareado, e intenta levantarse de la cama cuando se da cuenta de que hay un brazo encima suya que se lo impide. De repente, todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior vuelve a su cabeza.

 

Durante unos segundos, se siente aterrorizado, ¿en qué podía haber estado pensando? ¿Es que acaso está loco? Pero entonces mira a su lado. Severus sigue todavía dormido, con una expresión de paz que Harry no le había visto antes, relajado, satisfecho. Con una sonrisa, Harry vuelve a acurrucarse en los brazos del hombre, y cierra los ojos para intentar dormir un poco más. ¿Acaso no había estado buscando a alguien que no lo tratase sólo como el Chico de Oro?


End file.
